charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twerdette/Archive 1
New sig Hello there :) I saw you're having some troubles around the signature. Would you like me to make you one? -- 12:32, December 2, 2010 :Done. Just type in your preferences, in signature field Template:Twerdette Sig , tick the box where it says Custom Signature and you will get the result of . I put your infobox in template also. And why are you using hexadecimal codes? color codes are much easier. :) : 20:12, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Pardon, type ;) 12:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Infobox I think oracle just put your infobox into a template, so it's easier, but he misspelled it. I fixed it, hope you don't mind. Shanebeckam 22:46, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Box Hej. On your Welcome Box it had that signature thing below it. I removed the "thumb|" tab and it rids of it and the caption. Although be sure to make it a size (250px or 200px or 150px) or it will go as big as it can go :-D --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 23:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Edits Wow 600 has gone by so fast in just 3 months, I am so happy to be on this Wiki with all these tremendous people, finally I found something that truly makes me glad to be myself. : Aww. What have you enjoyed the most? --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : Its a tie between all the hilarious disputes and how creative everyone is with the background and home page.{ha ha} :: =) --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Twerdette I was just wondering what does "Twerdette" mean? Ever since I first saw you edit I've wondered where you got the name from.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Lack of Sanity :) I have little Sanity left as well :). This wiki is hard work, but it is fun work at the same time. If it was just hard and boring I would left months ago :P. Good I did not ey =D --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) French? You speak Basic French? I speak it fluently: Bonjour Jessica, est juste un fabuleux langage français, vous êtes d'accord? Près de 1000 modifications, vous allez fille! --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Admin You don't have to thank me :P It's your efforts and enthusiasm that made you admin ;-) --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 01:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Like Glen, you don't have to thanks me, you're doing a great job on this wiki, you deserve this rank, congrats!Chloefan03 11:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) 1,000 Edits Completed Awesome, not only was that hard to come by, but boy was it fun. Need Your Opinion As you obviously know, GlennVP blocked me and suggested to Khan I be removed as an admin. Let's look at this for a minute though: Reason's given for my block and "demotion": 1. Locking Pages for No Reason .... I locked the Charmed Comic Guide page because I didn't know GlennVP had admin privileges again. He kept reverting the edits I made to the page after I added pictures of both artists renditions of the Charmed Ones & Leo. That wasn't no reason, there was just reason for it. .... As you know GlennVP is SonOfHalliwell as well - he was forced to close the account and not use it anymore - do you recall the incident about the Phoebe's Demonic Suitor article I created? I created the article, everyone was fine with it, then GlennVP aka SoH came along and moved it to "Handsome Demon" instead. I moved it back, he moved it back ... went on for a day or two like that. Then GlennVP, SoH at the time, locked the page after moving it back to Handsome Demon to prevent me from editing the article (again I stress, an article I created). Then there is the Janor article - the Grimlock page I created. he didn't like the slideshow of Janor I created and the GIF file of Piper and Phoebe being attacked. so he changed the slideshow into a regular gallery and removed the GIF, making the article look quite sloppy in my opinion, so I reverted it back to the way I had it, then SoH (GlennVP) yet again kept changing it back to how he wanted it, I changed it back, that went on for a while and then he locked the page so only admins could edit it. This was before I was an admin. I talked to Khan about it, he sided with SoH, saying he was right and I was wrong, as with the Demonic Suitor article So my question to you is: would you call what I did and GlennVP did the same thing? We both had reason to lock the page, yet I was the one who was blocked and stripped of my admin powers. ---- 2. Threatening Users .... GlennVP said I threatened a user, all I did was warn ChloeFan03 that she would be blocked if I saw her doing the same thing that I thought she was going again. It was a fair warning for a block. Do you recall Khan specifically said, if we are going to block someone we have to warn them first. I certainly remember that. I also recall it being a rule - in the policy section (which I am unsure if it has been changed or not) but it clearly said, any admins who want to block someone must first warn the user as well as hold a vote if the user has over 1,000 edits, I have almost 10,000 edits, that obviously would call for a vote if I was to be blocked. Glenn broke that rule when he blocked me. Khan didn't honor that rule either and allowed the block to stay in place. ---- Now this is unrelated but I recall an instance when several users had a problem with theBook saying he was abusing his admin powers, I think you were around then. Recall how so many users including current admins thought he should be stripped of his admin powers. So TheBook left and days later SonOfHalliwell starting editting and was given immediate admin status by Khan without question. SoH starting exhibiting the same behavior TheBook did but no one knew TheBook was SonOfHalliwell. Then when SoH was called out on it, he created the GlennVP account, and again, was given immediate admin status by Khan without question. With all 3 accounts, Glenn's ability to be admin has been questioned and many people don't think he should have the title. Yet he still does. Khan said I have been removed of my status as admin because users have a problem with me being admin. So lets look at this, people have problems with Glenn and his attitude and they have since September. Many people feel he shouldn't be admin but he is. Yet, now when a couple users question my admin ability (Which unlike some, I HAVE NOT ABUSED in anyway) I am removed of the admin status. Does this make any since to you? Even just to be unblocked I have had to contact wiki support staff. Also, Khan stated he was told by wiki staff to remove the block on GlennVP that I made a week ago. Yet when I contacted wiki staff about my own block - I contacted Angela - wikia.com co founder - she said wiki staff don't intervene in such matters and allow the manager of a wiki to make the decision. Am I the only one with a what the heck is up with this wiki look on my face?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 05:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin Status I just realized my admin status has been returned as well. Looks like we can both be admins now :) ... and it looks like someone's decision to demote me was vetoed ... again. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 05:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Prideful Hi Jess, I understand where you are coming from, however, do know that I never thought your were lousy or not important. Like I always say, everyone on her is important, we all try to make this wiki as best as it can get. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 18:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah. We try :) Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 18:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Glenn you have never said everyone on here is important. I am the one who said that various times and as I recall I was blocked once for saying that some people act superior than others and that everyone on here is equal. Also, there is a difference between having a sense of pride in what you do and being down right rude and stuck up. You may say "we all try to make this wiki as best as it can get" but in actuality, for a long time its been you trying to get it exactly how you want it and to h-e-double hockey sticks with everyone else. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Can I please stay out of this? Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 22:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Thank you. Remember Khan I hate fights just as much as you do, I hate putting anyone in that position to respond back. Slider I was going to leave Khan a message when I noticed you asked about the slider, I was having a problem with it to because of image size. If you take the images you want and open them in Paint click resize and change the pixel level to 673px (top number) and 410px (bottom number). That is the required pixel size for the slider. You also can only add 4 images to each slider. If the pixel level continues to adjust automatically on Paint or whatever image program you use make sure the "maintain aspect ratio" box is not checked. Also, try to use images that don't distort much when pixel size is changed other wise it doesn't look right. I find that screencaps work best at 673px by 410px. Hope this helps!--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Also make sure you change it in the pixel level, not percentage level.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : This is an amazing website where you can change the size of the image and edit the image. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 14:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Nice, thanks, but I have Photoshop. ::: OK, pixlr is good though --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 19:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) 10,000 edits Thanks! You're doing a good job of editing too. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC)